


Seventh Pocket

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Table Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Sayaka just love making raw, dirty love to one another. If only they could get their friends to stop spying on them, it would be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Pocket

"Looks like they're at it again," Leon sighed. "What is this, the eighth time?"

"I dunno," Mondo replied. "Shit, I stopped paying attention since the fifth time they've done it."

All the boys were in front of the doors leading to the rec room. Why? It's because they were eavesdropping on Makoto and Sayaka nailing each other. For some reason, the Lucky Student and Pop Sensation started to have sex in various places other than their rooms. This included the kitchen in the cafeteria, the library archive and even the change rooms. Of course, the others were aware of their little escapades and were quite uncomfortable with it. But to be honest, Kyoko was more annoyed than uncomfortable, and a little jealous too.

"Surely, they have better things to do than engage in their carnal interludes," Byakuya scoffed.

Leon smirked. "You're just mad that Makoto's getting some and you're not."

"Ridiculous. I could have intimate relations with a woman if I wanted to."

All eyes were on Byakuya, which annoyed him.

"What?" he snapped.

"You've been bangin' Toko, haven't you?" Mondo asked with a smirk.

"Shut up."

* * *

Sayaka was laid down on the pool table with her tongue hanging out as Makoto pounded her ass with reckless abandon. This was a daily routine for the two them. They find a place in the school, start making out and then they get down and dirty with each other. Makoto soon found out that Sayaka was addicted to anal sex as she admitted that she stuffed a lot of various items in her ass and wanted Makoto's dick to be one of them.

"Fuck me harder, Makoto," Sayaka pleaded. "I want your big cock to stretch out my asshole."

Makoto didn't say a word. Instead, he tighened his grip around Sayaka's waist and began to thrust harder than before.

"AHH! It feels so good! Don't stop!"

That made Makoto flip Sayaka on to her back so he can look his lover in the eye. He then lowed his head towards her and kissed her in a lustful fury. When they seperated, there was a line of saliva that connected at their mouth.

"Sayaka, I'm going to cum," Makoto groaned.

"Do it," the idol growled. "Fill my ass to the brim with your cum."

Makoto felt his balls tighten as he let out a large amount his cum into Sayaka rear. Sayaka moaned in delight as she felt the warm liquid enter her rectum. As he finished, Makoto tucked his now flaccid dick into his pants while Sayaka cleaned herself up.

"Hey, Makoto?" Sayaka said.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Do you think they're... spying on us again?"

Hearing that, Makoto blushed heavily and rushed towards the door. When he opened it, the boys fell into the rec room in a heap.

"Seriously?" Makoto deadpanned. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"Not really," they said in unison.


End file.
